Change
by SasuXSaku Guru
Summary: Sakura is tired of her boring average life and wants to change, thats when a certain handsome stranger enters her life. One incident leads to an odd relationship. AU SakuraSasuke M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that deals with Naruto except this idea

Chapter 1: Destiny

It was an average day at an average mall, and she was an average girl. Nothing ever happened to her until today. Little Haruno Sakura, 18 years of age was walking past the many shps when ne caught her eye. A shp called, Destiny. Sakura walked inside staring in awe at the beauty f the dresses. Finding some of the dresses looked t be a bit over the top fr her. She picked out a simple white dress instead.

'Sigh. The story of my life.' She thought as she stepped into a dressing room to try it on. Suddenly there was a loud commotion outside. She popped her head outside the dressing room to see what the big deal was. That was when she saw him. A raven haired haired heartthrob if she ever did see one. He was surrounded by the many women who fawned over him. She could tell that he didn't like the attention by the way he pushed past the mob of clawing women.Oddly enough he seemed to be looking for, a dress. She quickly took ff the dress and dressed again as she tried to leave the dressing room.

"You!" a low sultry voice said.

Sakura instantly froze in her tracks to see the same man from before. This time she got a better look at his face. His skin was a pale ivory that had to be as smooth as satin. He wore a dark blue button down shirt with dark pants and shoes. Being thrown from her observations and back to reality when a rough hand gripped hers.

"Come on." He said pulling her inside a dressing stall and locking the door.

"Wha-what are you-" she began but was cut off when his hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up, do you wanna get caught?" he whispered in her ear as he studied her against the wall. She nodded in agreement as he released her from against the wall and allowed her to speak.

"What are you doing?" she asked this time in a whisper. He didn't answer her, he just looked at her up and down. Sakura's face grew a bright shade of red when his eyes came to stop on her breasts.

"Pervert!" she yelled but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"I said shut up." he whispered in an annoyed tone.

"E-excuse me is everything ok in there?" a female voice chimed outside the door.

"Sorry about that I'm just helping my girlfriend get dressed.' he lied smoothly

"A-alright."

Sasuke sighed and turned his attention back to the pink hair girl.

"You look about her size, here put this on." he said pushing a blue dress in her face.

"What-but I-" she tried to defend herself but he didn't give her a chance as he interrupted.

"Your annoying, just put it on." he demanded as he pulled it over her cloths. He moved awa from her to get a better look and smirked triumphantly.

"Perfect." he said simply moving closer to her.

"What are you doing." she asked nervously as she backed into a wall.

"I suppose I should thank you for, modeling that dress for my girlfriend." he whispered in her ear as he placed his hand on her cheek.

She couldn't react as his lips brushed against her's. She wanted to yell hentai, but she also wanted let him kiss her. His lips moved softly against her's with a feather like touch. She was in heaven. This was the kiss she had been waiting for and just maybe he was the man she was waiting for. Just when she began to return his kiss he ended it.

She was breathing heavily and he only smirked at her. Feeling unsatisfied with his work he bent his head down to her neck and started kissing her. She bit down on her bottom lip trying to stifle the moan that ultimately escaped her pink lips. Deciding he had thanked her enough he moved away from her smirking at the blemish that matched her hair.

Feeling the mark on her former flawless neck she scoweled at the smirking boy across from her.

"Why did you-"

"I told you, to thank you for putting the dress on." he interrupted pulling the dress off her and turning to leave.

"Wait!" she said abruptly stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" he asked giving her a backwards glance.

"What's your name?" she asked innocently.

"Ano... you don't know who I am?" he asked suprise evident in his voice.

"Well, no."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Here." he said dropping a piece of paper on his way out of the dressing room.

Sakura sighed in relierf as he left but finally his name registered in her mind.

'The Uchiha Sasuke... the drop dead gorgeous son of Uchiha Fugaku! President of Uchiha Inc.! And he kissed ME!' she thought both her and her brash inner self hpping up and down with joy.

---------------------------------

"You met who?" Yelled a hysterical Tenten.

"Uchiha Sasuke, at the mall." I answered simply making it seem like no big deal.

"That is the younger son of Fugaku Uchiha?" Hinata asked as she sipped her tea at the dining table.

"Thats the one!" I said proudly.

"So what happened did he talk to you?" the older women asked obviously intrugied with my day.

"Well, kinda." I answered in a whisper remebering between us as my face grew red.

"Hey, Sakura-chan whats wrong?" Hinata asked curiously.

"N-nothing Hinata-chan I just." I trailed off noticing the looks Tenten was giving me.

"So Sakura... exactly where did that mark come from?" she asked giving me a sly smirk.

"I- well it's a mosquito bite?" I answered coming out as a question.

"Like Hell that's a mosquito bite! That's a hickey Sakura!" she proclaimed smiling at my mad blush.

"So I guess you and Mr. Uchiha are clse, ne?" she teased wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"We...no. Not really."

"Oh my God what is this his phone number?" she questioned pulling the peice of paper he gave me out of my pocket.

"Sakura you have to call him!" she ordered pushing me towards the phone in the kitchen.

"Bu- but what do I say?" I asked nervously as Tenten dialed the number and handed me the phone.

"Hello." answered the masculine voice that I remembered.

"Uh...Uchiha-san."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"W-well it's the girl from the mall."

"Hn, I never did catch your name miss..."

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura"

"Hn, Sakura. and why did you call me?"

Now I was stuck but just like the friend Tenten was she coached me through it.

"Umm... to see if you... would-you-like-to-go-on-a-date-with-me?" I asked quickly.

"A date?" he said as if he was decoding the meaning.

A chuckle could be heard over the line and it made my heart sink.

"Gomen Sakura." he said.

"Nani?" I questioned.

"I like you Haruno. You have a lot of courage calling me and asking me on a date." he complimented.

"You really think so?" I asked slowly.

"Yes Haruno and i'll have to accept your offer but under one condition." he said.

"Anything." she said eagerly.

"I'll chose the time and place."

"Alright."

"Tomorrow, i'll pick you up at 2 o clock."

"Where?" I asked.

"A little place I always go to. Wear something casual."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you wont be dissappointed." I assured him telling him my address.

"Well Haruno I know the other reasn you called."

"Y-you do?" I asked shakily.

"Yes. It's about our little meeting in dressing stall, ne?"

I couldn't stop the blush that crept up on me and made my whole body hot just thinking about it.

"Just wait Haruno, the best is yet to come."


	2. First Date

Disclaimer :Don't own it at all.

A/N: Well looks like some people actually like this story so im gonna give them what they want.

First Date

"I'm so proud of you Sakura-chan!" Tenten exclaimed crushing Sakura in a bear hug.

"Ten...ten I can't...breathe..'Sakura said struggling to breathe.

"Oh sorry I'm just so happy about your date with Sasuke. Don't do anything I wouldn't tomorrow." she warned jokingly.

"Like what?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Well number one is don't sleep with him and-"

"Ahhh! Tenten I would never not even if he paid me a million bucks." She defended blushing profusely.

"I was joking Sakura-chan, I'm sure he's a very nice person." Tenten reassured her friend.

"Yeah, right,"she said, 'He's also sexy too huh Sakura?' her inner self teased. 'Shut up! I can't believe im such a pervert!' she scolded.

--------Later that night----------

Sakura tossed and turned under the soft pink sheets of her bed and it was all because of a certain dark haired man. Sakura stood in front of a bench in a park seemingly waiting for someone. Suddenly a shadowed figure approched her as the wind blew violently toursling her hair. Then the figure revealed himself as he stood before the blushing cherry headed girl.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura." he said slowly rolling her name of his tongue in a seductive tone.

"Sakura. I can't stop thinking about you. Your sexy pink hair.Your lucious lips. And your beautiful emerald eyes." He proclaimed stepping closer to her by the second until they stood centimeters apart.

"Sasuke,I..." she trailed off blushing madly.

"Don't speak my sweet. Just enjoy our kiss my love." he said lowly as he lowered his head ready to kiss her parted pink ones.

"Please Sasuke, please." she mumbled.

"Yes!" she yelled as she jolted from her lovely dream. To her disappointment she wasn't with Sasuke or about to enjoy another kiss from him. Groaning in fustration she shoved a pillow in her face and screamed. When she was finished venting her rage she laid back down covering herself and letting her mind drift to the one boy she seemed to be obsessed with. 'Sasuke, what are you doing to me,' she asked herself, 'Obviously he's turned you into a horny little teen!' inner Sakura replied.

"Shut up." she said aloud to herself. Sure Sasuke was rich, and drop dead gorgeous, and charming, but...oh who was she kidding! He was perfect in every way. Giving up on convincing herself otherwise she tried to salvage what was left of the night as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-------------Next day:The Big Date!----------

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!" Tenten sang as she woke Sakura quite roughly.

"Huh? Wha-what time is it?" she asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Ten o' clock." she said simply.

"What? I have to get ready!" Sakura exclaimed jolting from her bed and running for the bathroom.

"But Sakura! You have 4 hours to get ready!" she protested as her friend ran back and forth from room to room.

"Tenten! This is Sasuke Uchiha! He is expecting perfection, like filet mignon! And all i'll be able to give him is...Ahhh! I don't even know." she ranted as she returned from her quick shower rummaging through her closet.

"What do I wear!" she chanted over and over as she tossed her cloths onto the floor. Tenten just stood there in amazement at how worked up Sakura could get over a date.

"He said something casual right?" she asked as Sakura picked up a pair of black shorts that stopped 3 inches above her knees and a red short sleeve shirt.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect! He's gonna love it." she assured her friend.

"Really you think?" she questioned taking another good look at herself in the mirror.

"Your fine now go get something to eat before Mr. Uchiha comes to sweep you off your feet."

"Like that will happen." she commented when she wished for it on the inside.

Sakura enjoyed her light breakfest as Tenten gave her the do's and don'ts of the first date. Sakura listened until Tenten suggested makeup.

"I don't really wear makeup Tenten."

"It won't hurt just put on some red lipstick. Come on you want to look perfect right?" she asked slyly.

"Yeah, but I...well ok lay it on me." she said as Tenten put the lipstick on her. Just then the doorbell rang.

"It's him!" Sakura squealed as she shot up straightening her hair and cloths.

"You'll be fine" Tenten assured her as she answered the door.

There he stood on their steps in a blue shirt identical to Sakura's red one and a pair of baggy beige shorts.

"Well if it isn't Mr.Uchiha himself come to take our little Sakura on a date." Tenten said smirking at his stoic face.

"And who might you be exactly?' he asked.

"My names Tenten nice to meet you but lets get to business if you harm my Sakura in anyway i'll-"

"Hi Uchiha-san." Sakura said interuppting her friends threat.

"Hn. Haruno you look...nice." he said watching as her face lit up.

"Thank you, you look nice too." she replied.

"Alright you two go out and have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't" she said sounding like a mother.

"Shall we go Haruno?" he asked holding out his hand for her to take.

"Sure." she said taking his hand in her's as she waved goodbye to Tenten.

"So Uchiha--"

"Please, call me Sasuke no need for formalitlies."

"Alright, Sasuke I suppose you can call me Sakura if you want." she said smiling at his handsome face. 'Or you can call me your love like in my dream.' Inner Sakura suggested. He shifted his gaze from the sidewalk to her blushing face.

"Red." he said bluntly

"What?" she asked.

"Your face, it's red." he said moving his hand out of her's and onto her forehead.

She nearly fainted at how close they were at the moment before she composed herself and answered.

"I..i'm fine Sasuke." He didn't say anything all he did was move his hand to take her's again and continuing their walk.

'Wow Sasuke, holding my had and were so close' she thought willing her blush to die.

"Were here." he said as they stopped in front of a sushi bar named, Hatake Sushi and Hibachi.

" A sushi bar?" she asked looking over at her date.

"What don't like sushi?" he asked as he pulled her inside.

"Oi, Sasuke-san nice to see you again and not with Ino!" a brown haired women greeted as she give him a smile.

"Hey, Bara is Kakashi here today?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep he's in the kitchen." she replied looking towards the pink haired girl that was slightly hidden behind Sasuke.

"And who is this young women Sasuke?" she asked.

"Uh...Hi I'm Sakura." she said quietly.

"She's a shy one, huh Sasuke?" she teased.

"Don't tease her Bara were on a date." Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Oh really what about Ino?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Uhh..." 'Damn I didn't say anything about Ino to Sakura. I should put it off just a little longer.'

"Ah, Sasuke's here. Here to help I hope?" Kakashi chimed in as he popped his head out of the kitchen wearing his chef's uniforms

"Not today Kakashi. Just here for some food." he replied.

"Ah, and who is that pretty young girl." He asked looking towards the cherry headed girl.

"She's too young for you Kakashi." Bara said diving him a glare.

"All I was asking was her name no need to be jealous Bara" Kakashi said smiling behind the mask he wore.

"Why you...!" she growled as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Sakura. My name's Sakura." she said a little embaressed.

The white haired man smilled at her and went back into the kitchen to start cooking for his best customer.

"The usual huh Sasuke?" he asked already cooking.

"Hai i'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind me ordering for her." Sasuke said turning towards Sakura and asking her.

"That's ok.."she answered moving closer to him. Sasuke smirked and walked both of them over to an empty table taking the seat opposite of Sakura.

"Well Sakura, what do you think about my choice in restaurants?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes it's very nice." she answered looking down at the table.

"Hn. I like places like this." Sasuke said to himself.

"Why's that?" she asked looking at the side of his face.

"Well despite my standing in the world I find that these shops are simple and not extravagent like some." he answered looking back over to her.

"That's nice." Sakura said giving him a smile.

"What about you Sakura?" he asked bluntly.

"What about me?" she repeated.

"What do you like?" he asked looking at her thoughtful face.

'Besides everything about you.' Inner Sakura commented making Sakura blush.

"W-well I like..." ,'You! You! I love you Sasuke!' he Inner self yelled trying to force her to confess.

She didn't notice as his hand reached over the table towards her's and held it smirking the whole time.

"I like your friends." she blurted out looking down out of embaressment.

"My friends?" he asked his smirk turning into a frown.

"Yeah! Their great!" she said trying to sound cheery.

"Hn." he said removing his hand. By that time their food had arrived and now Sakura eyed her food wearily.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Unagi Don." he said as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Eel?" she said.

"Yes. Believe me it's not as bad as you might think. Just try it." he said picking up a pieace of eel and putting it closer to her mouth. Sakura blushed and opened her mouth obediently as he fed her. Slowly she chewed her food finding it to be kinda of sweet. 'Kinda like Sasuke huh?" Inner Sakura teased.

"Mmmm," she said as she swallowed her food, "It's great!" she said blushing at his smirking face.

"Good. Now eat." he said returning to his bowl of food. Sakura couldn't help but sneak glances at him as he ate. It was, perfect. Whay was he so perfect in every way? It was to good to be true. When they finished eating Bara came back to take their bowls and placed a platter of sushi for them.

"Go ahead im sure your still hungry." he said as he lifted a piece of tekkamaki to her lips. Complying to his request to feed her she opened her mouth to be fed by him.

"Look at them. Arn't they cute together?" Bara commented as she washed dishes with Kakashi.

"Sasuke never acts like this. He must like that girl." Kakashi said watching the two teens.

"I certainly hope she's the right one for him." Bara worried.

"Don't worry Sasuke can handle the ladies. I taught him everything I know." he said smiling under his mask.

"Like what how to be Konoha's second biggest pervert?" she said jokingly.

"A boy after my own heart ." he said.

"Sasuke i'm full." she said pushing the offered food into his mouth.

"I suppose i should eat the rest then huh?" he said playfully.

"Yes why don't you let me feed you." she said picking up more sushi and feeding him until the plate was empty.

"Are you ready to leave Sakura?" he asked leaving money and a generous tip on the table.

"Yep." she answered cheerfully as she stood up. Sasuke held out his hand as she took it and they bid farewell to Bara and Kakashi.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked tugging on her hand to get her attention.

"I don't...look a photo booth!" she exclaimed pulling his across the street.

"Sakura, I don't do well with pictures." he said rejectingly as she pulled him into the booth.

"Come on Sasuke! It's just a picture!" she said as she paid. Soon the flash went off six times each time Sakura changed her position, once on Sasuke's lap, then again with her arm draped over his shoulder, and on the last one she snuck in a kiss on Sasuke's cheek also getting him to blush lightly.

"L-lets go." he said taking the pictures as they were dispensed and pulling her down the street.

"Wait Sasuke look!" she aid stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" he asked giving her an annoyed look.

"Don't you like sweets?" she aked sweetly.

"Hn. Not really." he answered.

"Don't be so glum lets go get some sweets." she said pulling him across the street again to a small stand.

"Two orders of kushi-dango please." she ordered at she paid and took the bamboo skewers and handed one to Sasuke.

"This better be good." he warned.

"Trust me Sasuke it's great." she assured as she ate her sweet dumplings.

Sasuke eyed it wearily before he took a bite into it and to his suprise, it was good.

"sSo what do you think?" she asked as she gripped his free hand and started to walk as he followed.

"It's...good." he admitted as he tossed his skewer into a trash bin.

"What's next?" she asked squeezing his hand affectionatly.

"Hn. It's getting late." he answered looking the the orange shaded sky.

"Your right." she said a frown forming on her face, 'Why does it have to end now?' she thought.

"Would you like to go to the park?" he asked pulling her a little closer to him.

"Sure!" she answered enthusiastically.

"Alright." For the rest of the walk the two were silent until they reached the park and found a bench.

'Like in my dream...' she thought as she sat next to her date in silence.

"It's beautiful isn't it.." she said trying to srike a conversation as she stared off into the sunset.

"Yeah it is..." he answered but he wasn't looking at the sky. Noticing his piercing gaze she turned her blushing face to look at him.

"Sasuke...Your not talking about me are you?" she asked a little embaressed.

"And what if I am?" he asked teasingly. 'Now's your chance! Get close to him and kiss! He's practicaly telling you to!' Inner Sakura yelled and for once Sakura listened. Moving closer to him she placed her hand on his and looked at his slightly reddened face with a small smile. Closing her eyes she puckered up he lips and leaned in to kiss him. She was so close. Sasuke stared in a state of shock as her lips neared his before...

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed a shrill female voice from across the park.

"Ino..." Sasuke said getting up, disappointed that their exchange had ended before it started.

"Sasuke-kun! I've been looking for you all day! You know you can't hide from me!" she giggled playfully as she jumped into his arms hugging and kissing him happily.

"Ino...what are you doing here?" he asked not suprised by her actions.

"Sasuke-kun, I was just missing my boyfriend. Ehh, whose that?" Ino asked looking over to an embarassed Sakura.

"That's Sakura, we're ah...she's a-a client." Sasuke answered hesitently.

"Really well who does she work for?' she asked suspiciously.

"Haruno Tech." he answered somehow getting out of her death grip.

"Hmm. Ok!" she agreed. Sasuke released a small sigh of relief thankful that she believed him.

"I'll let you finish your business but later,...hehehe." she said seductivly as she pressed herself against him whispering something that Sakura could only guess, was very naughty. Soon after she left the two returned to silence.

"Sorry, Sakura" he whispered quietly, quite embarassed.

"It's alright...She's your girlfriend right, hehehe..." she said trying to cheer herself up.

"I should have told you. Just let me walk you home?" he asked raising his lowered head slightly as he held out his hand.

"Ok." she answered not taking the offered hand.as she walked beside him. They walked in complete silence until they reached her doorsteps.

"Here we are..." she said turning to her sad face.

"Yeah..." she whispered looking at the ground.

"Sakura let me make it up to you tommorow night, will you come with me on another date." he pleaded holding onto her hands with a serious look on his face.

"I don't kno--" Before she knew it he pressed his lips against her's in a tender kiss. 'What is he doing? What am I doing? He has a girlfriend!' she thought franticly. Soon she returned his kiss in full as their tongues battled for dominance. After that they broke apart both breathing heavily and blushing before the door swung open.

"Hey your back!" Tenten exclaimed as she smiled at the two.

"Yeah, well thank you for the wonderful day Sasuke, i'll see you around." she said quickly as she rushed inside and slammed the door shut.

'What a day.'

---------------------------

Thats the end of this chapter sorry it took a little while.


	3. Second Date

1 A/N: Yes it's true I'm back and trying to make up for all of the fans I've disappointed and let down so please forgive me and read this chapter and review it telling my how much you love me and my writing.

Second Date

"Well Sakura are you going to tell me how it was? " Tenten asked enthusiastically as her friend still held a deep red blush, "Hey. Sakura you don't look so well... " Sakura tried to hide her face as she ran passed her friend and down the hallway an into her room. "Sakura . . . "

Quickly Sakura threw herself onto her bed and silently sobbed.' The one guy I thought to be perfect has a girlfriend of all things' she thought sadly as she cried into her pillow. Slowly her cries died down as she turned over to stare blankly at her ceiling. "Why am I crying over him? I barely know the guy."

_"But he sure is hot. Probably a great fuck too." _Inner Sakura said chiming in as usual.

"You again? Leave me alone you pervert!" Sakura yelled to herself, or well her inner self that was the complete opposite. Crude. Out going. And perverted.

_"Sure. I'll leave you alone. For now. "_

"Finally, some peace and quiet. " Sakura sounded yawning in the process as she curled into a ball o her bed, drifting off into a blissful slumber. Outside the door Tenten had been listening and was now pretty freaked out over hearing her best friend talking to herself. "Um...Tenten? W-what are you doing?" Hinata asked quietly causing Tenten to jump away from the door almost scare out of her skin. "H-Hinata-chan! I-I w-was just...about to go to my room. Excuse me!" she answered hurriedly as she bolted down the hallway and into her room leaving Hinata alone and confused. "Um...Ok."

It was late and Sasuke had just arrived at his home after a long mind clearing walk through the streets of Konoha. The days activities had drained him and it showed as he lethargically unlocked hi front door only to be greeted by the person who was to blame for his current state.

"Ino." he said lowly as she gripped him in a bone crushing hug the moment he stepped through the threshold. "Oh Sasuke-kun I missed you so much today! Where have you been?" she exclaimed pulling him into the living room and onto the couch. Sasuke released and exasperated sigh as she rambled on about her day or whatever it was this time, he never really listened. "Say Sasuke-kun?" she said this time grabbing his attention only because she had stopped talking momentarily. "Hm?" he answered tilting his head to the side to stare at her. "Are you hungry?" What kind of question was that? For a moment he thought she had something important to ask. "Yeah, sure. I can eat" he said boringly. Ino held onto his arm possessively as she smiled brightly "Don't worry Sasuke-kun! I made your favorite, rice balls and tomatoes! Needless to say Sasuke was surprised that Ino had cooked him dinner. Giving her a chaste kiss on he left her on the couch and went to the food. Though Ino's definition of food was different from his, by far. Sasuke stared at the food skeptically. The rice balls were mushy and burnt at the same time and the tomatoes well...they looked like bits of charcoal. "Please take a few bites. For me Sasuke." she begged feigning innocence. Sasuke sighed audibly as he took a bite of the rice ball if that what you'd call it. He tried his best not to spit it out knowing she was sensitive about her cooking and the last thing he needed was a weeping Ino. Swallowing the food as quickly as he could he, offered her a forced smile. "Was it good?" she asked receiving a small nod causing her to jump up and down in joy. While Ino was having her moment, Sasuke got rid of the food as quickly as possible and returned to his spot on the couch.

Soon Ino had calmed down and joined him snuggling into his warmth tracing patterns on his chest. "So Sasuke-kun how did the meeting with your client go?" she asked sweetly as she buried her nose into his hair inhaling his scent. Sasuke scoffed before he answered, "Fine. Until you interrupted us" At first Sasuke thought that was an appropriate answer, but Ino's reaction was anything but what he wanted. Ino pulled away from him and started to sob into her hands. "I...I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun I only wanted to see you." she wept making Sasuke feel a tiny pang of guilt and sought to comfort her. Gently he lifted her chin towards him as he wiped away her tears kissed her sweetly. Sasuke had only used this to shut her up and make her happy, but obviously she thought it was something else as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Forcefully Sasuke pulled away from her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked harshly as she only smirked at him. "Oh come on Sasuke-kun, lets have some fun." she persuaded seductively pressing her body closer to his. "I'm tired." he defended looking away from her. He listened to her small giggle before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a massage. "I'm only trying to help you Sasuke-kun." she said innocently. Sasuke released a stressful sigh before he closed his eyes. "I swear Ino sometimes your more trouble then your worth." Feeling her ministrations stop he curiously he looked around to see her headed for the bedroom swaying her hips knowing damn well he couldn't resist the urge to stare. Catching his gaze she turned to smirk at him. "I'll be waiting Sasuke-kun." she said enticing him to join her.

Sasuke scowled at himself, he knew it was hard to resist her body he wouldn't deny that, but the added sexual frustration was making it harder on him. It was only getting later and he'd have to go into "their" bedroom soon enough. Slowly he got off the couch and headed for the bedroom. Reluctantly Sasuke opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Ino in a blue see-through nightgown. He tried closing his eyes, out of sight out of mind right? Wrong. Both his mind and body had betrayed him. Behind his lidded eyes he could visualize Ino in the nightgown wait for him to take her. "So Sasuke-kun...What are you thinking about?" she asked slyly. Sasuke opened his eyes seeing that ignoring her was futile. "Not tonight Ino, I mean it." he answered sternly stopping in front of the bathroom door. He watched her shift in the bed and smirk at him. "Well Sasuke-kun, your body tells me something different." He hadn't noticed before but his arousal was extremely visible. Quickly he rushed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Staring into the mirror he eyed himself wearily, then for no reason an image of Sakura invaded his mind. What was he going to do next time he saw her, if he saw her again that was. What if she didn't want another date with him? What if Ino really found out about her? Too many what if's. He shouldn't be thinking about another women. Things should be the way they were before. Just him and Ino, no one else. Wishing his problems away he took a nice hot shower trying to shake the thoughts of the cherry headed girl. Believing he had succeeded he left the shower drying himself off and exiting the bathroom in only a pair of black boxers. To his surprise Ino looked as if she had fallen asleep. "Ino." he said simply causing her to jolt from her slumber. "Hm? Oh Sasuke-kun you're out! Are you ready for me?" she asked temptingly, the little minx. Sasuke smirked and approached the bed. "The question is Ino. Are you ready for me?" he added slyly as he turned off the last of their bedroom lights and joined her. "Ooh Sasuke-kun..."

Meanwhile, Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, beads of sweat forming on her face as she whispered the name of the man she couldn't even escape not even in her dreams. "Sasuke..."

_Sakura looked around the stark white landscape seemingly devoid of life were it not for the black speck that came closer with each second as it called her name._

"_Sakura..." _

_She struggled to see who it was but she didn't need to see, she already knew who it was. "Sasuke?" she called out as her legs moved on their own towards the figure. In time she reached him and was face to face with the man haunting her._

"_Why are you here?" she asked trying her hardest not to get caught in his mesmerizing gaze as he continued his advance coming dangerously close._

"_I needed to see you again, Sakura." he said stroking her cheek gently watching in delight as she leaned into his hand. _

"_Why did you need to see me again?" she breathed out blushing when she finally met his stare. Emerald clashed with onyx in silent fury as they stood there entranced by each other._

"_I want you Sakura. I don't want anyone else to have you but me." he proclaimed softly as he tilted her head to his and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura stared bug eyed as Sasuke pulled her against him. It felt so real, so pure, she couldn't resist his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura could feel something grow hot inside of her, eliciting a fire she had never felt before. _

"_Sasuke..." she said breathlessly as he blazed a trail of hot kisses down her neck_ _slowly undressing her. Why was she letting him do this? She thought as he laid her on the ground. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll be gentle." he promised sweetly as he positioned himself above her and between her legs. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes waiting for the pain_ _before she whispered in his ear, "I love you." Sasuke smiled lightly as he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Sakura-chan" he responded before he pulled back to enter her. The fire inside her was burning in anticipation as he slowly pushed into her. "Onegai Sasuke-kun, fuck me!" she begged as he stopped at her barrier. Quickly he slammed into her jolting her from her euphoric dream panting and sweating_

"A dream...It was a dream." she whispered looking down at her disheveled self. She wanted to cry, but she also wanted to be happy. She was ashamed of herself thinking about Sasuke when she knew he was in a relationship.

"_It makes him all the more desirable right?" Inner Sakura asked popping up once again. _

"Just shut up and leave me alone already." Sakura retorted weakly as she got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom down the hall.

"_Just admit it already. You want him." her inner self persuaded nonchalantly._

"That can't be true. I've never wanted anything, much less a boyfriend even one like Sasuke." Sakura replied looking herself over in the mirror. She was a wreck.Tangled hair, she was sweaty, her shirt hung tightly to her body and she was...sticky. She was ashamed to say it but the dream was anything but disappointing sexually.

"_How can you say that? Especially when you're thinking about him right now. Inner Sakura uttered foxily_ _knowing she was pushing the right buttons._

"I might _like_ to be with him doesn't mean I _want _to be with him." she defended washing her face as she contemplated what her inner self might say next.

"_Don't want him? What was this? 'Onegai Sasuke-kun, fuck me!'" she mimicked noticing how embarrassing it was. "Guess were not so different after all, eh Sakura?"_

"Shut up! That was just a dream he would never..." she trailed off sadly staring down at her bed feet.

"_Hmm. Not if you let me help you." Inner Sakura said deviously smirking menacingly._

"What do you mean let you help me?" Sakura asked curiously.

" _Psh. Come on now Sakura! You know what I mean. I'm gonna help you get Sasuke in more ways then one if you catch my drift." she snickered mischievously._

I don't want your help! I mean I don't need your help!" she said stumbling with her words.

"_I think its time you stop denying it Sakura. Just say it already, you love Sasuke-kun." she responded bluntly. Sakura was Silent for sometime most likely thinking it over._

"You know, your right. I do love him. If only...I knew why." she admitted dimly looking at herself in the mirror once more. "Do you...do you think he can ever love me as well?" she asked knowing her inner self would answer.

"_With my help Sasuke will be at our feet, but only if we work together deal?"_

"Deal." and with that they struck a deal. In exchange for help with Sakura's boy troubles her inner self would gain a small amount of control over her body every now and then. After Sakura had cleaned up to the point that she didn't feel clammy and sticky she went back to bed this time undisturbed.

--------------------------------

"Come on Sasuke-kun. One more time for me. Please." Ino begged tracing random patterns in his chest. "Not again Ino. It's late, get some rest. After all you know what a child would do to your figure." he commented sarcastically.

"Oh Sasuke you're such a tease. Talking about it only gets me more in the mood." she giggled pressing herself closer to him. "I'm serious Ino. You can't tell me you're content with this arrangement." he responded harshly.

"Well...I've been thinking about it and, well don't be mad at me for this but...I might be. Pregnant." she spoke whispering the last part almost silently. Sasuke stared at her silently as the words resonated in his head over and over.

"Ino. Are you really pregnant?" he asked his face as stoic as ever. "Hai...Sasuke-kun. I thought you would be happy...but–" "I am happy." he interrupted softly. "How did this happen? When?" he asked gently stroking her cheek. "Well...I think a few weeks ago and well, you already know how." she answered blushing lightly at the last part.

"It's alright _my _Ino-chan." he cooed sweetly as he gently stroked her flat tummy. Ino stared in amazement. 'It's been so long since he called me his Ino-chan.' It had been a long time since he had acted so...so sweet. It reminded her of when they were young and callow teens in love again.

"Get some rest Ino-chan." he spoke softly kissing her affectionately before he breathed in her sweet-smelling scent to lull him too sleep. Ino did the same as she wrapped her arms around him tenderly whispering her last I love you before she fell asleep

---------------------------

Soon the sun had seeped its way through a certain cherry headed girls window and woke her up to greet a new day. It was one of the few mornings that she had woken up peacefully. Slowly she slung her legs over the side of her bed. Hopefully today would turn out to be a good day. As she went through her daily routine her alter ego had continuously nagged her to call her "precious" _Sasuke-kun. _It was really getting on her nerves to the point that she had shouted earning herself stares from Tenten and Hinata at the kitchen table. Quickly she excused herself and bolted to her room. Sakura sat on the edge of her bed eyeing the phone on the night stand wearily.

"_Just call him already!" Inner Sakura urged roughly._

"Alright. Alright. I can do this." she assured herself as she pick up the phone and slowly dialed his number. He heart beat madly in her chest as the phone rang. 'Damn Sakura calm down already.' She told herself. On the other side...

Sasuke was fast asleep in bed with Ino when none other then his cell phone rang waking him violently from his slumber. "Who the hell is calling me?" he mumbled wiping the sleep from his eyes as he fumbled with his phone.

"Hello?" he answered annoyingly his attitude projected through his tone.

"Uh...Good Morning Sasuke!" she squeaked out nervously.

"Hm?"

"Oh. Sorry it's Sakura.." she said weakly. Had he forgotten about her already?

"Ah. Sakura, I couldn't tell. What is it?" he asked scratching his head .

"Well, I just wanted to..."

"Sasuke? Who's on the phone? Come back to bed already." Ino whined on the other side loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Go back to bed Ino." he whispered harshly covering the phone so Sakura wouldn't hear. "What was that Sakura?" he asked calmly.

"I'm sorry this must be a bad time for you, I'll just call–"

"No," he said icily, "What was it you wanted to ask?" he asked softly this time. There was a slight pause on the other line before she continued.

"I...I just wanted to take your offer, and say that I'd love to see you again. Tonight maybe?" she said innocently. Sasuke was shocked to say the least. Sakura seemed a little bolder and in an odd way, he found it attractive how a woman could be confident. He couldn't help but accept because, well he wanted to see her again too.

"I'd like that Sakura. I've been invited to the opening of this new nightclub; would you do me the honor of being my date? Say around 8?" he asked smirking on the other line. Sakura turned beet red, just the sound of his voice elicited feelings she'd never known existed.

"I-I'd love yo–Ah! I mean I'd love to be your date! Goodbye!" she stuttered hurriedly as she hung up leaving a smirking Sasuke on the other line.

'You made me do that didn't you!?' Sakura asked herself mentally.

'_Who? Me?' _Inner Sakura replied pouting innocently.

"Of course you! If your gonna live inside me you should pay rent for pulling stunts like that!" Sakura complained.

'_Heh. I don't think I should. After all, I am the one whose helping you get close to Sasuke-kun.'_ she snickered deviously.

"Psh. Pervert. I can get Sasuke all on my own." Sakura boasted proudly.

'_You wish. Sasuke needs a confident girl something I am and your not.'_ Inner Sakura taunted recklessly.

"Grr. I'll show you confident!" Sakura exclaimed as she stared at the ceiling of her room. "Hmph. Not confident huh? I'll show you confidence! I'll be everything Sasuke would ever want!" she bragged.

'_I doubt he'll want you when you have nothing nice to wear on your date.' _Inner Sakura added nonchalantly catching Sakura off guard.

Without another word spoken Sakura searched her room, practically turning it upside down in search of a dress. She ended up going to the mall. Sigh, the things women would do to get their men. (If you haven't found out by now or if you haven't seen my profile I am indeed a man and have my opinions of what women think. If I'm wrong correct me - now on with the story!)

Oddly enough she found herself at the very place she met Sasuke. Slowly she whispered the name of the store, "Destiny."

"Well, I suppose its worth a shot." she said to herself as she stepped inside. Once again the extravagant only seemed to repel her and she turned once again to the same old plain white dresses.

"_Come on already! Sasuke wants something better then white!"_ Inner Sakura protested

'Shut up! I know how to dress myself thank you!' Sakura defended although her other self was absolutely right.

"_Sasuke wants a passionate women, a sexy, voluptuous, classy, sensual women. Only one color and give you all of those. Red."_

'I don't know...what if t doesn't fit?' Sakura asked hesitantly.

"_Damnit women make it fit!"_ Inner Sakura said harshly.

'Fine, Fine.' Sakura agreed as she searched up and down the store for a red dress that would fit her and one that want too revealing. Finally she found something that was both practical and sexy. A beautiful red strapless silk dress Quickly Sakura picked the dress up and tried it on in a dressing room.

"_It's perfect! Classy and sexy. Not to mention it makes your breasts look bigger!" _Inner Sakura jeered obnoxiously.

'What are you trying to say?!' Sakura thought angrily as her anger mounted.

"_Oh, nothing...tiny"_

'Why you! If I could I'd kill you!'

"_Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before. Now buy the dress and lets leave it's getting late! Wouldn't want to keep Sasuke-kun waiting..." _ Inner Sakura taunted.

"Fine, fine." she told herself a she replaced the dress with her normal cloths and proceeded to buy the red dress and head home. It was getting late.

---------------------

"So...Exactly where are you going?" Ino asked for the 10th time this evening. Sasuke felt as if his head would explode. Luckily for him the calming thought of Sakura kept him from doing so.

"I've told you already. I'm going to Kurenai's new club that opened up." he answered annoyingly as he adjusted his tie.

"Oh...alone?" she asked gently biting her lip hoping for an answer similar to yes, but she a,

"No."

"What do you mean no? Who are you going with then?" she asked jealously. This was seriously getting on his nerves. Sasuke kept telling himself that soon he'd see Sakura and wouldn't have to deal with Ino and her nagging.

"A client." he answered simply as he grabbed his suit jacket off the couch and slipped into it.

"Well..are they a women?" she asked getting in his face about it. That was the last straw. "Yeah, my client is a women Ino. What's your point?" he asked dangerously as he stepped closer to her. Ino took a step back as he continued to step closer.

Quickly Ino shut her eyes as she watched his hand rise. Tears started to swell in her eyes, she couldn't believe he was going to hit her. When the blow never came she opened her eyes slowly. Sasuke's hand was rested on her cheek wiping the stray tears away.

"I would never hurt you Ino," he spoke softly, "Especially when your carrying my child." he added gently stroking her flat tummy. Ino nodded weakly and held him close whispering her apologies and her I love you's before she let him go as walked out the front door.

Sasuke glanced at his watch and quickened his pace as he approached his limo. Damn Ino would make him late for his own date. Ordering the driver to take off immediately after he got inside Sasuke proceeded to call Sakura.

----------------

All the while Sakura was frantically bustling about her room for various items as she shoved them into her purse. "Ahhh! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" she chanted as she applied her make up. Suddenly the phone started to ring making her jump from one end of the room to the other to answer the phone.

"What is it!?" she answered loudly not caring who was on the other line, she wanted to make them pay for making her mess up her lipstick.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked stoically on the other line. On the other line Sakura was completely fluster as she tried to apologize in a complete sentence.

"Sas...I...Well...You...I'm sorry." she choked out blushing furiously. Sasuke laughed on the other side only succeeding in making her more embarrassed.

"It's alright Sakura. I'll be over to pick you up in a few minutes."

"Um...ok. I'll be waiting Sasuke. Good bye." she said as they hung up without further thought Sakura gave herself one more look over, fixing minor things like the "accident" caused by Sasuke's call. Quickly she grabbed her purse and left her room. Almost in a instant she was blind sided by Tenten and caught in an death grip.

"Oooh! My little Sakura is growing up so fast! Be careful ok? Don't stay out too late ok." Tenten rambled on and on. "Ok.I get it mom." Sakura retorted jokingly as she assured her older friend that she'd be fine. Suddenly the doorbell rang and her heart leapt into her throat. Quickly she approached the door and took a deep breath before she slowly opened the door. Sakura's jaw nearly dropped when she laid her eyes on Sasuke in his fancy suit. He looked even more handsome then he did the first time they met. "Hello Sakura. You're looking beautiful tonight." he complimented as he held out her hand for her to take. Sakura's words got caught in her throat as Sasuke stood in the doorway.

"Ah so this is Sasuke Uchiha. First things first, If you hurt Sakura in any way I'll…-" "Tenten! I'm sorry Sasuke she's very protective." Sakura explained. "It's not a problem. You have my word Tenten, no harm will come to Sakura." He promised as Sakura took his hand as Tenten waved them off before they drove off.

Now was the time for the awkward silence. Sakura fidgeted in her seat, Sasuke was probably used to things like this. "Um…you look nice tonight, Sasuke-kun—I mean! I'm sorry It slipped I hope you don't take it the wrong way!" Sakura apologized frantically. "Please, don't worry about it Sakura; to be honest, I like it when you call me that. Do it again." He said leaning in slightly. Sakura blushed at their closeness, "Sasuke this isn't right…you have a girlfriend, I shouldn't interfere-" Sakura was interrupted when Sasuke's lips met hers. Her eyes widened in shock as Sasuke's tongue begged for entrance. She didn't have any experience with this sort of thing. "Please Sakura." He whispered against her lips. Silently complying she opened her mouth granting his tongue access. What surprised her even more was that she enjoyed it. Sasuke's tongue had coaxed hers into join it in a dance for supremacy. Sakura closed her eyes as the tiny jolts of pleasure washed over her. Slowly Sasuke's hand made it's way over her thigh. Before things escalated even more Sakura broke apart from him panting and blushing heavily. "I'm sorry Saskue, I…That was my first kiss." She admitted touching her lips. "I certainly hope I didn't disappoint." He said slyly. "I still feel as if this is wrong."

"Sakura I understand, but if this was so wrong I wouldn't have invited you. If I wanted to be with Ino, I would have brought her. After all I'm still getting to know you." He explained offering a smile.

'_Ohhhh! Sasuke-kun's smile is so sexy!' Inner Sakura commented smothering a Sasuke plush doll._

Sakura scowled inwardly at her other self. She couldn't believe how immature she was. Sakura was brought out of her musings when Sasuke's hand grabbed hers. "We're here, and it looks like the media is dying to see you." He joked as the lights flashed behind the tinted windows. The limo came to a halt and the driver opened Sakura's door. She covered her eyes as the cameras flashed rapidly. Sasuke followed her out of the limo wrapping his arm around her waist as the made their way down the red carpet.

"Sasuke! Who's your friend!?"

"Sasuke, what happened to Ino!?"

"Sasuke-kun! Is this your new girlfriend!?"

So many questions, most of which he didn't care much for. After all, what Sakura was to him was of no one else's concern. "Nice to see you could make it Sasuke, and without Ino to boot." joked the dark haired women in a red dress similar to Sakura's. "Thank you for inviting me Kurenai, and this is my date, Haruno Sakura." He introduced gently pushing her forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kurenai-san." she said bowing to the older woman. "Please Sakura, no formalities. They make me feel like an old woman."

"Well I don't want to keep you guys out here all night so may I be the first to introduce you to club Crimson." She said as she opened the door for them. Taking Sakura by the waist once again Sasuke led her inside. Even Sasuke had to admit the club was amazing. The subtle red lighting complemented the dark colored furniture. Business men and women of the sort conversed at the separate booth as waitresses dressed in red traditional kimonos served them. "I must say Kurenai, you have outdone yourself." Sasuke complimented. "Thank you, but this is only the beginning", she began as she led them further into the club. "Allow me to introduce you to, The Red Room." She announced opening a well hidden door near the back of the club. Kurenai never ceased to amaze Sasuke. The room was large if he had to guess it made up close to half of the building. "This is our private section for our V.I.P's. it consists of its own bar, a few of our most attractive and well mannered waitresses as well as its own dance floor." She said proudly. "Well it certainly lives up to its name." Sasuke joked. "Well you know what they say, red is the color of passion and I a take my passion very seriously."

"I'd say it was less of a passion and more of an obsession." Chimed a male voice from the door. "Watch what you say Asuma or I'll have to have you thrown out." She said smiling warmly up at him as he draped his arm over he shoulder. "Don't get testy now alright? It's a celebration after all." He said laughing as he led her out of the room.

Sasuke laughed at the two adults, sometimes he felt as if those two were the children. Caught up in all the room's beauty he'd almost forgotten about his beauty. Gently he took her hand and squeezed it to get her attention. "Hm?" she questioned looking up at him. Kami she could get last in his eyes. She felt so inadequate around him, he was so handsome and she, was just average. Sakura blushed at his smiling face and followed behind him as they took a seat at one of the tables.

"So Sakura how are you enjoying yourself so far tonight?" he asked relaxing in his seat. "Oh, its wonderful thank you again for bringing me this place is amazing!" she beamed. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but the best is yet to come." He promised slyly. Sakura blushed, 'What…what could he mean by that?'

'_Isn't it obvious? Sasuke wants to make you a woman!' Inner Sakura shouted doing a victory dance with her Sasuke plush doll._

Sometimes Sakura just wished her inner self wasn't such a tactless pervert. 'I wonder if Sasuke ever goes through things like this…' she thought as a waitress approached their table. "Good evening, my name is Kin Tsuchi and I'll be your waitress tonight." she said introducing herself. Instantly the woman caught Sasuke's eye, obviously Kakashi's perverted tendencies had rubbed off on him. "Sasuke Uchiha, a pleasure to meet you." he said staring at Sakura from the corner of his eye. "The pleasure is all mine Uchiha-sama." she said bowing deeply. Sakura unknowingly glared at the "Friendly" waitress that was sweet talking her date.

'Who does she think she is!?'

'_Who does she think she is!?'_ they both thought angrily.

"Excuse me…shouldn't you be serving us?" Sakura asked not to politely getting the waitress's attention. "Oh I'm sorry miss…?" "Sakura Haruno." she answered sliding down the booth to sit next to Sasuke. He knew what she was doing and he didn't mind it at all. "We'll what can I get you two tonight?" she asked quickly glaring at Sakura. "Sake." Sasuke said simply. "Water." Sakura answered. As soon as Kin had left Sakura had already began to sweet talk Sasuke.

'_Shove over Sakura I'll handle this one.' Inner Sakura said grinning as she took control._

"Is that the kind of girl you like Sasuke-kun? One who's all over you like this?" she asked pressing her body against his as her free hand traced his jaw line. "Sakura, I have no idea what you're talking about." He said slightly taken back by her sudden forwardness. "Don't play coy with me Sasuke-kun." She said seductively as she draped her leg over his. "Sakura, what's gotten into you?" he asked as she closed in on him. "You." She answered trapping him in a heated kiss.

'Hey! Who said you could do that!?' protested the true Sakura.

'_Just sit back and let me enjoy the ride.'_

And that she did, at least until the waitress returned with their drinks; clearing her throat to get their attention. Sakura scowled at the interruption as she stayed to pour Sasuke's drink. '_This little hussy knows exactly what she's doing!'_ Inner Sakura thought. "That'll be all thank you." She seethed harshly. "Right away miss." Kin responded feigning innocence as she glared daggers. As the waitress left Sakura turned back to Sasuke who was sipping his sake boringly and said, "Now, where were we?", but low and behold another interruption.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha." A voice sounded, coming closer and closer to the table. _'Now what!?' _Inner Sakura fumed growling like a wolf ready to defend what was hers. "Orochimaru…" Sasuke breathed dreadfully. The pale faced man strode over to their table and took a seat. Sakura didn't get a good vibe from him, plus he looked like an extra from a bad horror film. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink Sasuke, why not have your new woman pour me one." He said smugly. Sakura wasn't going to take that sitting down, well at least not literary. She slammed her fists on the table. "Excuse me! I am not a servant girl for you to address as "woman" I am Sakura Haruno, and I am Sasuke's date!" she exclaimed baring her teeth angrily. "Please Sakura. Calm yourself." Sasuke ordered holding her back. "She certainly is a fiery one Sasuke, quite the interesting woman. But tell me, what of Ino Yamanaka?" he asked slyly. "She's none of your concern,, Orochimaru. Now tell me what you came here for." Sasuke demanded trying to maintain his composure. "Isn't it obvious Sasuke? I want your company."

Sasuke only scoffed at the pale man, "If you came all the way here to talk me into giving you my father's company you're mistaken." Orochimaru smirked at the raven haired boy, " No If you believe I came here for you're father company you're mistaken. Your merger with Yamanaka Co. will not stop me, oh and give your bride-to-be my regards." he added as he left the two. The words cut Sakura like a knife through butter.

'_Um…delicate situations like this are more your style.' _Inner Sakura said bluntly relinquishing her control to the real Sakura. Slowly she turned a questioning gaze to Sasuke who seemed distraught. "Sasuke…is Ino not just your girlfriend?" she asked quietly lowering her head. "It…is complicated." He said uncertainly. "Yes or No…"she said her voice cracking slightly. He couldn't lie to her now nor did he ever want to. "Yes…I am to marry Ino, but against my own will." Sasuke explained grabbing Sakura's wrist before she could leave. He could see tears trailing down her cheeks and it hurt his heart for some reason. "Please Sakura, just listen." he pleaded. Sakura had to curse herself for falling for a guy like him, just one look at his face and she'd almost forgotten her sadness. Sakura took her seat once again and prepared to listen to his story.

"Ino and I, were childhood friends. She had always been infatuated with me even when I showed no interest in her whatsoever. Our families would make us spend every waking moment together, eventually we grew on each other. As we grew older our relationship grew until we had become the closest of friends, although Ino could never leave it as just that. One day our families told us that we would spend every moment of our lives together as husband and wife so that both families companies would not fall to Orochimaru." He explained his voice hardening more and more.

"Sasuke…I just want to know. Do you love Ino?" she asked softly. Sasuke laughed to himself before answering, "In a way, yes. I've spent so much time with her it would be impossible to feel nothing towards her, but what I feel around you is different." He admitted a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Sakura's face reddened, "What do you mean?" she breathed noting the way her voice hitched in her throat when his hand touched hers. "I guess you could say that I lo--" "Oi! Sasuke!" shouted the only voice loud enough to interrupt him. "Naruto…" Sasuke said sighing dejectedly as e let go of Sakura's hand. "Naruto what are you doing here?" he asked already annoyed by his presence. "Well, I heard there was a party so here I am!" he grinned. "There are only two problems. One you weren't invited. Two you're not wearing a suit." He said casually. Naruto looked down at his attire which was composed of jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of a suit on it. "Yeah well…please don't throw me out Sasuke!" he begged getting on his knees and pulling at Sasuke's pant leg. "Fine just get off my pants!" Sasuke exclaimed prying Naruto off him. Sakura watched the exchange with delight as the two fought like children. "So Sasuke who's your lady friend, she doesn't look like the Ino I heard of." Naruto asked eyeing Sakura warily as he took a seat opposite to Sasuke. "She's my date Naruto." he answered plainly. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." She introduced smiling at the blond boy. Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but what's with the sake? I swear Sasuke you drink like an old man." Naruto criticized lounging in his seat. "It's a very refined drink unlike your beer." Sasuke countered. "Psh, whatever Sasuke you only drink sake because you know I can drink you under the table." He boasted. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Sasuke asked smirking. "You're on! Loser owes the winner ten deluxe ramen dinners. Sakura couldn't hold her laughter any longer. The sight of these two fighting was too much. "I'm sorry; excuse me I have to use the little girl's room." She said leaving the two to their bet.

Moments later the waitress returned, "Can I get you gentlemen—" "Beer, and sake. Lots of it!" Naruto shouted cutting her off. "R-right away." she said scared slightly as she scurried away. "I'm gonna beat your ass Sasuke." "I'd like to see you try." he shot back. "By the way…are you sleeping with her?" he asked bluntly receiving a swift knock on the head. By the time Sakura returned the boys were chugging away at sake and beer like the world was about to end. They were laughing obnoxiously and even Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself. If Sakura didn't know any better she'd say Sasuke was much more social when he was drunk. 'I can't believe Sasuke would bet on something like this.' She thought boringly. Sakura strode over to the table taking her seat once again as she watched the two…drink for supremacy. From the looks of things Sasuke looked to be winning seeing as how he wasn't passing in and out of consciousness like Naruto. "I'd suggest you stop Naruto, lest you loose more brain cells." Sasuke slurred. Maybe Sakura was wrong they both were pretty drunk. Soon enough the beer and sake stopped coming. The two stared each other down like a couple of gunslingers until finally they both dropped; Naruto onto the table and Sasuke onto her lap. Sakura could only laugh at them; it looked like it was a tie. Feeling her eyes getting heavier she picked up Sasuke's arm and looked at his watch. "1:57 already!?" she couldn't believe she'd spent so much time out. She shook Sasuke gently in an attempt to wake him up but it didn't work. This time she shook hard and harder but he didn't even budge only snore.

Now she was getting mad, but thanks to Inner Sakura she was hit with a stroke of genius. Leaning down to Sasuke's ear she whispered, "Oh Sasuke-kun, I something special for you…" In an instant Sasuke was awake and full of energy, it was hard to believe he was still drunk. "I see that woke you up." She said poking fun at the Uchiha. "That it did. It's late I should take you home, or your friend Tenten might kill me." He joked grabbing his jacket. "What about Naruto?" she asked worriedly. "He'll be fine." He responded leaving money for the drinks and a cab for Naruto, but not before leaving a note. Quickly he grabbed Sakura's hand and led her out. "Where are you going in such a hurry Sasuke?" Kurenai asked at the door. "Something came up Kurenai, but thank you for the invitation we enjoyed ourselves." He said in a rush as they flew past her. "Hm. He must be in love." She commented to herself. Already on queue the driver opened their door and drove as per Sasuke's orders.

"Why are you in such a rush to get me home Sasuke? Expecting something to happen?" she asked mischievously. "If you'd rather not wait we can start right here." He said seizing her lips in a kiss. Sakura fell onto her back surprised at Sasuke's forwardness. She could taste the sweet sake on his lips and it only helped fuel the fire that started to burn in her belly. "I'm…glad you came with me tonight." He said in between kisses as his hands roamed her body sensually. "What?" she asked trying to catch her breath. "I needed to see you again, Sakura" he said stroking her cheek gently. Sakura froze in those moments 'It's just like my dream…' "W-why did you need to see me again? She asked hesitantly almost afraid of the answer. "I want you Sakura. I don't want anyone else to have you but me." He said heatedly as he kissed her along her jaw and down her neck. Sakura panicked; what if what had happened in her dream was going to happen now? "Sasuke wait, stop." She said gently pushing him away. "Sakura…" he began watching as she turned away. "I'm…sorry. I…I'm just not ready yet." She apologized fighting tears. "Sasuke smiled warmly at her and held her close. "I won't force you to do anything Sakura, I promise." He said softly stroking her hair. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered into his chest. They stayed together for sometime until they finally arrived at her home.

"Thank you for the wonderful night Sasuke-kun. I really enjoyed myself." She said exiting the limo. "It was my pleasure; let me walk you to the door." He offered getting out of the limo right behind her. She smiled warmly at him as she rang the doorbell. No response. She rang it again. No response. Tenten and Hinata must have gone out. "Um…Sasuke, I don't have my purse." She said panicking slightly. "We probably left it at the club, no big deal." He said nonchalantly. "It's a very big deal Sasuke!" she exclaimed yelling in his face. He'd never seen Sakura like this before, he could only imagine what she'd be like if it was a serious situation. "My key was in my purse, my I.D., my money, everything!" she shrieked. Sasuke decided to back away unless he wanted a beating. "Well, don't you have any other way into the house?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well, I doubt any windows are open…except for mine I never got a chance to close it, but it's on the second floor." She pointed out. Sasuke followed her around the house to the backyard. "Bingo! We can use the ladder." She beamed spotting the tall ladder leaning against the house. Sasuke grabbed the ladder and followed Sakura to her window. It seemed so high up from the ground. Sasuke told Sakura to go up first reassuring her he wouldn't let anything happen. Although Sasuke hadn't taken the view he was receiving into consideration when he promised that. I might have only been for a second or two, but the view was enough to get the blood to flow from his nose. "Are you alright Sasuke?" she asked staring down at him innocently. "Y-yes I'm fine just open the window." He said his face flushed in embarrassment, a rare sight indeed. After Sakura had finished her climb and reached her window she climbed inside signaling for Sasuke to come up. 'Is she inviting me into her bedroom? If only she knew how much she was torturing me right now' Sasuke thought sulking on the inside. Slowly he climbed up the ladder despite the fact that it was shaking slightly. On the last step Sasuke tripped and fell into Sakura's bedroom, knocking the ladder down in the process. Sakura laughed at him and helped him up before realizing she had a boy in her room, a really hot boy at that. "Um…well this is my room…let me show you the rest of the house." She suggested in a hurry trying to drag Sasuke out. Holding his ground Sasuke pulled her back towards him. "What' the rush?" he asked smiling warmly at her. "You said you wouldn't force me." She breathed blushing at their closeness. "True, I won't force you, but I won't deny you of what you want either." He said tracing her lips wit his finger. "I don't want anything…" she lied trying to hide her face. "I can tell by the way your heart races when I hold you. Don't deny yourself of your feelings." He whispered capturing her lips in a kiss. This time she didn't fight it. She kissed him back full force, not being able to hold back any longer. "That's it Sakura release you inhibitions, it's time for you to change." He said in between kisses as she gripped his chest tightly. "But, Sasuke I don't know what to do…" she said shyly. Sasuke only smirked at her, "It's alright." Sakura hid her face in his chest listening to his heartbeat. "Um…Sasuke?" she began staring up at him. "Hm?" "Can…Can I kiss you again?" she asked innocently.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile Tenten and Hinata were returning from the video store when Tenten spotted the knocked down ladder and Sakura's open window. "Hinata. Stay out here." She advised rushing to the front door and unlocking it. Quickly she ran up to Sakura's room with her fists drawn. "S-Sakura! S-Sasuke! What are you doing!?" she screamed hysterically as she caught them making out in the middle of the room. "Tenten! I can explain!" she said waving her hands to protect Sasuke. After a small argument the three went into the living room and sat on the couch where Hinata joined them soon enough. "Explain yourself Uchiha." Tenten said crossing her arms like an angry mother would. "I had no intentions of intruding in any sort of way, Sakura had forgotten her purse at the club and I only wanted to make sure she got in safely." He explained calmly. "Oh yeah huh? I suppose you also wanted to make sure her tongue was…Ahhhh! I don't even want to think about it!" she yelled. "Tenten please calm down, it was my fault really. I wanted a goodnight kiss and…" she trailed off blushing madly. Tenten stared back and forth between the two skeptically. "Well, if you two are going to be together I don't want anything like that going on in my home got it?" she asked cracking her knuckles at Sasuke. 'This women has to be the most aggressive I've ever seen.' Sasuke thought nodding in agreement. "Please Tenten-chan do not worry Sakura and I are merely close friends." He assured gently placing his hand on Sakura's. "Fine I can deal with that, but if you hurt her in anyway…I'll make you useless to a women." She promised in a dark tone that sent a shiver down his spine. "Just kidding!" Tenten burst out causing Sasuke's eye to twitch in annoyance. "Yes well it's getting late and I should be getting home--" he stopped himself seeing the sadness in Sakura's eyes. "I'll be sure to stop by tomorrow, I'll bring your purse back, Sakura." He promised giving her a smile. They said their goodbyes and parted ways, but Sakura felt uneasy about the parting so she followed Sasuke out. "Sasuke I have to know something." She began lowly. He turned around to give her a second glance. "You're going back to her aren't you?" she asked in a heartbreaking tone. "Sakura. I've explained to you my circumstances, whether I like it or not I am to marry Ino." he said stoically. "What about what you want? Doesn't that matter to you?" she asked her voice rising as tears welled in her eyes. Sasuke sighed to himself; sometimes he hated to be the cold heartless bastard. "Do you hate me Sakura," he asked turning to face her fully, "Or is it Ino that you hate, for being the one to marry me?" The tears flowed down Sakura's face as he stepped closer to her. "I can't hate you or Ino. In fact I'm completely and utterly infatuated with you Sasuke." She admitted smiling through her sadness, "And whether you feel the same or not things will never change." She said depressingly. Sasuke was never good with comforting people and if his usual strategy worked with Ino it should work with Sakura. In one swift motion Sasuke held Sakura tightly and kissed her deeply repeating her words, "And my feelings for you will never change whether you like it or not." Sakura stared wide eyed as Sasuke kissed her, although it was short lived. Sasuke ended the kiss shortly after it began to head for the waiting limo. "I'll be back tomorrow Sakura, count on it." He assured getting into the limo and driving off. 'He say's were close friends, but the way he kisses me tells me differently.' Sakura touched her lips and smiled up at the night's sky thinking about the man that would change her forever.

-----------------------------

Soon enough Sasuke arrived at his humble home, though he'd most likely have to deal with an angry Ino when he walked through the door. Slowly Sasuke exited the limo and walked to the front door and sluggishly went to unlock the door. To his surprise it was already opened. Worrying about Ino he rushed inside to find the house fine, but Ino laying on the floor seemingly unconscious and beaten. He dashed to her side, gently cradling her in his arms as he attempted to wake her. "Ino wake up," he chanted franticly, "Please say something, anything!" He could see bruises on her face she winced when he touched her ribs. Slowly she stirred and stared up at Sasuke as tears streaked down her face. "Sasuke!" she cried holding him as close as she could without agitating her bruises. "Ino tell what happened." He urged over her hysterical crying. "Or-oro-Orochimaru came…I thought he was you at the door," she started, more tears welling in her eyes. "H-he took me by surprise and beat me." Sasuke could feel the hate swell inside him as he listened to what he had done to Ino. "He said that he'd "kill both of Sasuke's loves" what does he mean?" she asked staring up at him. Sasuke froze up. 'He came here after we met him a Kurenai's club. What is he planning?' he thought deciding to ignore her question and focus on her well being. Gently he lifted her and carried her to their bedroom. "Sasuke…tell me." She insisted as he went to their bathroom, returning with a wet cloth to clean her face. "Don't listen to him Ino, he is only trying to turn you against me." Sasuke assured wiping the blood from her nose and lip. "Well…tell me something else Sasuke." She began. "Hm?" "Am I still…beautiful?" she asked innocently. For a brief moment an image of Sakura flashed in his mind but he quickly disregarded it. Sasuke laughed slightly and moved the hair from her face. "You will always be beautiful in my eyes Ino-chan." He promised sealing his words with a tender kiss on her forehead before he left her to sleep.

Sasuke sat in the living room brooding over the days happenings. The sheer thought of Orochimaru laying his hands on either Ino or Sakura drove him mad. He could only protect one of them at a time, but Ino needed him now more then ever. It saddened him to give Sakura second priority, but for Ino's sake he would endure.

----------------------------

Meanwhile Orochimaru was making his second appearance of the night at Crimson. The photographers had thinned and the club was relatively empty, making it easier for him to get into the Red Room. Inconspicuously he made his way to Sasuke and Sakura's table finding a purse. Upon further inspection he smirked as a plot was hatched to destroy the Uchiha once and for all.

"Such a shame. A pretty face like this shouldn't be taken for granted. Enjoy your time with Sasuke while you can, Sakura Haruno."

Well I know it's been so long and you all most likely hate my guts but I try my hardest to give you a long as chapter that's freaking amazing!!!! So if you have love for me and my stories leave a review maybe even what you think should happen in the next chapter it's partially your choice and mine (mostly mine).

P.S. If you wanted to know how many words this chapter is it's my longest yet weighing in at a whopping 9,000+ words!!!

Sayonara!


End file.
